Counterbalance
by Fiercest
Summary: It's just something they'll have to work towards together...


**Title: **Counterbalance

**Author: **Sierra (formerly XFiercexxx now Fiercest)

**Pairings: **mainly SoulMaka with some implied TsubakiMaka and BlackStarMaka

**Note: **May I just say….I CALLED IT! I said to both Pip and Ines _weeks_ ago "Hey, her dad's a weapon right? So she must have _some_ of his blood in her. What if she could transform too? They'd be like the unstoppable dynamic duo then!" I _so_ called that! So ha! XD I never get this shizz right. I usually make it too elaborate and really lame. So now I'm happy.

Also that whole ep was a pile of crackers, cheese and 'lulz what?'ness. Am I right? But I laughed all the way through it. SO MANY JOOOOOKES. And now I sound like a hyper fangirl…so carry on and read hehe.

---

--

-

---

--

----

_Tsubaki_

It was quite the sight, seeing my friend that way. Completely loose, but not lucid. She seemed almost like a bird, stretching her wings for the first time, finding out what they could do without reaching their full potential just yet.

Her eyes were open but she was asleep. I could tell. Maka never wore expressions so dead. She was happy and forever smiling, something I liked about her.

I was happy to see this strange new power within her.

It was almost hard to believe I hadn't expected it. After all, her father was a weapon, his blood coursed through her veins. Of that I'm sure. But how could no one have suspected? Wondered on what untapped power lay beneath the surface?

She had parents of both sides of the tracks. She could see and feel souls; she was intoned with them naturally. It made sense that her talents were so intensified.

I wasn't jealous. That kind of power wouldn't be right in my hands. And I didn't envy her that the blood of someone she despises gave her this.

I can only hope that that won't be the same. For I have the abilities of my kin as well, my brother. And I know how it is to love that within you instead of hate it.

My beloved friend was beautiful in her oblivion.

And I was the only one awake to see it.

_Spirit_

I found out a day later.

I wondered why I was the last to find out when I was the one it mattered to most.

She's my _daughter_. I have a right! And yet those rights had slowly been dwindling away to nothing for the past two years.

Why was it that I had to lose the both of them? What had I done to not deserve my Maka's love as well? I was wrong yes but I could find no justification for the unfairness of losing my child to her own cold disdain. I couldn't blame her either. She was just a child whose family was torn apart. I was the villain in her story and she was still young and immature, unable to forgive me.

But I felt pride. I'd never seen much of myself in Maka. She was always so different than me, taking after her mother in nearly every aspect. I couldn't find any physical similarities either, which saddened me a bit when she was born. But oh, did I love her. She was my adorable, precious little princess. And she always would be.

Finding out that something of myself, my flesh and blood had protected her, become a part of her, helped her save herself and her friends, that made me feel something I had never felt and I was so _proud_, so blown away by the fact that she was my _daughter_.

And there _was_ something of myself in her.

Something I could teach her.

_Black Star_

She was better than me.

She had gone where Shinigami-sama couldn't.

She had surpassed god…._Before me_.

Why didn't that bother me? I know it should. I'd claimed for years, dreamed about it; being the man who would surpass God. Damnit, I knew it would happen.

But that- that Maka Albarn had done it first.

What did that mean for me?

I smirked to myself as I looked at her grinning, Soul squeezing the damn life out of her [Mushy morons]. It meant that I had a new goal I guess.

I had something to work towards.

This meant that once I attained what I'd worked for it wouldn't have to stop. Maka had surpassed god, yes. So she wouldn't tolerate me beating her, competitive as she is sometimes. If I ever surpassed her [And I _would_] than she'd do it all over again, getting stronger and we'd come full circle I'm guessing.

I pictured the type of rivalry that would form.

I couldn't think of two better opponents than Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn.

_Soul_

What do you say when your best friend hides something, an entire portion of herself from you? What are you supposed to feel?

Don't ask me because I don't have a damn clue.

I forgive her I guess. Even though I was probably the last to find out about the whole thing. I mean…I was unconscious for the greater portion of her apparently awesome show of skills. Should I be worried? Nah, its Maka. She doesn't dwell on things…

Wow…that sounded farfetched even in my head.

Maka, a weapon.

Just like me.

Am I stupid or what? How did I _not know_ that? So uncool.

And an incredible one at that. For BlackStar to be a semblance of okay with it, [heaven forbid, humbled] it's got to be good.

It's weird. I hadn't expected to want to see it.

Maka, a weapon…huh.

Questions rise up by the dozens every time I even think the fact. The first of which is 'What the hell does that mean for us?'

My initial reaction was about to be laughter before she totally killed my buzz and scrunched up her brow and had the nerve to actually look damn worried about what I'd think. God, doesn't she know my coping mechanisms by now? Well she should.

I ruffled her hair like she was a little kid. And it damn well felt like it. She was new to the whole weapon thing wasn't she? Someone had to mentor her.

And I knew just the cool guy to do it.

Whether she knew about the weapon blood or not really doesn't matter. Who cares if she had hid it? She had her reasons.

Either way she needs me right now.

Who else would wield her?

**Note version 4.9: **Reviews would be lovely, ^^ I always love to hear from you guys!

Also: Don't forget to check out mine and Pip's collaborated account Fierce Sock. You'll love our stupidity, wittiness and such. Promise.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
